The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, botanically known as Anemone hupehensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pocahontas’.
The new Anemone plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yamatsuri-machi, Fukushima-ken, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anemone plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Anemone plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 1995 in Yamatsuri-machi, Fukushima-ken, Japan of an unnamed proprietary selection of Anemone hupehensis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with Anemone hupehensis ‘Diana’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anemone plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yamatsuri-machi, Fukushima-ken, Japan in October, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by root cuttings in a controlled environment in Yamatsuri-machi, Fukushima-ken, Japan since October, 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.